


【Drarry】马贼

by SoloistSymbiosis



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloistSymbiosis/pseuds/SoloistSymbiosis
Summary: 一个春梦产物。东方背景，不伦不类。马贼头子德x双性小王子哈。沙漠马车一辆。





	【Drarry】马贼

“驾—”一队车马在官道上徐行。  
罗恩掀开马车帘，低声说到：“前面一带据说有马贼出没，那马贼头子暴戾凶悍，主人，我们要加快脚程，天黑之前穿过这片沙漠到下一个镇子。”  
马车里的人纱巾蒙面，轻咳一声，点了点头回应。  
“驭！”马儿忽然急停，马车剧烈摇晃。  
“主人！是马贼！”车外传来罗恩惊恐的声音。  
马蹄声，喊杀声，兵器相撞的声音，死亡的声音。  
马车里的人合上双眼。  
“殿下，撑不住了！我带您走！”满脸是血的罗恩掀开车帘，抓住那人的胳膊。  
“不要管我，你走吧。”那人摇头，推开抓住自己胳膊的手。那些人不择手段对他下药还伤了他一条腿，便是怕他半路逃走，自己的身体……与其去那当那M国皇族的玩物，不如干净的死在这里。  
罗恩一脸着急，想要强行带走马车里面的人，忽然颈后一痛，倒在车舆。  
车帘被粗暴的扯下，沙漠炙热的阳光射进来，车门外站着的人，有一头灿烂的金发，在阳光下更加耀眼，那样直接的温暖晃了车里人的思绪。然后他的面纱被揭下，他感受到攥着纱巾的手有一瞬间的停滞，随后他被人抓住胳膊用力的扯了出去，扛在肩上，毒辣的阳光让他支撑不住，昏睡过去时耳边是一阵爽朗的笑声。

“嗯…”哈利轻哼出声，慢慢的睁开眼睛。他看着头顶的帐篷发着呆，逐渐唤起记忆。  
所以……自己这是被马贼掳了？  
“你醒了？”马贼头子掀开帐篷，看到床上睁着眼发呆的漂亮男人。  
男人听到他的问话，挣扎着想要起身，德拉科大步迈到床边，扶着男人靠在自己身上。  
“你的腿上了药要仔细养着，不要乱动。”  
哈利不习惯他人的接触，略微的挣扎，却让那马贼头子更紧的箍在怀里。  
“都说了不要乱动，你这腿我可是用了好药！好好养着过几天便能下地走路了，还不留疤。”  
金发男人笑嘻嘻的吹嘘着，一脸的邀功相。  
“男人留点疤算得了什么！”黑发男人不甚在意。  
“那当然不行！你是我的压寨夫人！我既然决定把你抢来，便会好好待你！”马贼头子嗅着幽香的黑发，在上面落下一个吻。  
“什么！”哈利大惊失色，挣脱出男人的怀抱，“我是男人！”  
“知道啊~可是我第一眼看见你便喜欢你，你的那些个随从都死了，这沙漠迢迢，你只能留在我身边。”德拉科伸手捻着男人胸前的一缕长发绕在手指上。  
哈利漂亮的绿眼睛暗了暗，那些人派在身边监视他的人死了便死了，可是罗恩…  
“宝贝，你叫什么？”哈利的下巴被抬起来，面前的金发男人面容英俊五官深邃，肌肤是健康的小麦色，带着笑意的蓝色眼睛弯成好看的弧度。  
“哈利。”男人被看的红了耳朵。  
“哈哈。”德拉科因为男人的害羞而心情大好，在他耳边落下一个吻，将他放回床上，起身：“我去给你弄点吃的，你好好养身体，等你好了我们便成亲。”  
哈利躺在床上，大脑一片混乱，茫茫大漠他还有伤，无处可逃。与其被当作皇族众人的玩物，他宁愿做那人的压寨夫人…意识到自己的想法，男人猛地红了脸。  
哈利就这样在马贼头子的帐篷住了下来，德拉科对他衣食起居关怀备至，就是晚上总会黏着他一起睡觉，鉴于男人只是将他搂在怀里不曾有什么逾越的动作，哈利也就随他去了。  
哈利的脚伤很快就好了，整个人也被喂胖了一些，看起来精神好了许多，显得人更加漂亮。  
德拉科搂着怀里的人，努力深呼吸，“宝贝，你身体也好了，我们明日便成亲吧。”迷迷糊糊酝酿睡意的哈利闻言惊醒，结结巴巴：“我…我还没有…准备好。”  
“好。”德拉科吻在黑发上。

“老大最近心情不好啊！”  
“不会啊，不是抢了个那么漂亮的压寨夫人吗！”  
“难道是，床上伺候不好？”  
“嘿嘿！这个我有办法！”

哈利喝了几口小厮送来的鸡汤，觉得没有胃口，便让人撤了，准备小憩一会。  
“我听说你胃口不好，中午只喝了几口…汤……怎么了，宝贝！”德拉科看见床上绻缩的身体，大步迈到床边。  
德拉科将男人翻过来，抱在怀里。哈利的身体温度高的吓人，脸上泛着不正常的潮红，双腿交叉小幅度摩蹭着，嘴里传出难耐的呻吟。  
合欢散！德拉科眯起眼睛，那群蠢货简直胆大包天！

“哈利—”德拉科抚上怀里男人潮红的脸轻声唤着，被药性催发升高的体温被手指碰触，从肌肤传来的凉意让哈利舒服的叹息，他将整个脸颊贴上那手掌，寻求抚慰。  
美色当前，马贼头子当然不会有肉不吃，在怀里人伸出胳膊环上他脖子的时候，德拉科毫不犹豫地翻身把人压在身下。  
德拉科埋头在哈利颈间，滚烫的皮肤还有发间的香气让他眼里的蓝色深了些。他张口咬住男人好看的耳骨：“我想…宝贝……”  
哈利攀附着男人的肩膀，紧咬着下唇维持着最后一丝理智，这个身体的秘密…“啊~”哈利呻吟出声，衣衫被尽数撕开，肌肤相接的快感湮没他的神智，“嗯…”哈利睁大了迷蒙的绿眼睛望着帐篷顶，贴近了压在他身上的胸膛。  
得到了邀请的马贼头子更加肆无忌惮的抚摸身下漂亮的身体，德拉科攥住男人的下巴，给了一个长长的深吻，哈利觉得自己就像是溺水般被夺走呼吸。  
一吻完毕，哈利微张着唇，嘴角溢出刚才两人交换的津液，德拉科伸出舌头舔去，手指挑开了里衣的带子，触到的白色布料让他动作一滞。  
德拉科撑起身体，黑发男人脸色潮红眼神迷离，喘息着躺在他身下，起伏的胸膛上缠着白布，仿佛包裹着的秘密呼之欲出。  
这块白布是女子所用的…裹胸布。这样的常识忽然击中马贼头子的神经，他伸手扯开那块白布，指尖颤抖。已经挺立的乳尖失去束缚弹跳出来，香艳的画面强烈刺激了德拉科，脑袋一片空白。  
失去了遮掩的胸部暴露在空气里，让哈利恢复一丝清明，抬眼看到呆滞的金发男人，绿眼睛流露一丝苦涩，果然…他是无法接受自己这样的怪物…他开始挣扎想要推开男人。德拉科被身下人的动作拉回神，一只手猛地钳住那人推搡的胳膊压过头顶，另一只手伸手覆上晃动的的奶子，俯下身去张嘴含住了另一边。轻拢慢捻，含弄挑逗，激得哈利忘记挣扎眼角发红浪叫起来。  
淡色的乳晕也被吸吮的发红，周围沾着马贼头子的口水，德拉科在充血的乳尖轻咬一口换得男人吃痛的叫声，心满意足的又舔了一口。  
德拉科放过满是指痕的右乳，摸过腰线，一把扯下薄裤，握住男人已经挺立的下体。药性激发的欲望被马贼头子控制，哈利扭动着腰肢向男人乞求。  
金发男人握着手里长相精致的性器撸动了两下，那物什的主人便嗯嗯啊啊的发出好听的叫床声。坏心眼的马贼放开上下动作的手，向更下面摸去。  
指腹所触及的是一方湿软的细缝，德拉科当然知道那是什么，已不似刚才那番惊讶，他不舍的放开含着的奶头，用膝盖抵进男人的双腿间，将两腿分开抗在肩上，令人失控的艳色尽入眼底。本不属于男人的性器长在那人身上格外漂亮勾人，失去抚慰的哈利难受的呻吟，马贼头子深吸一口气，伸出一根手指探入那缝里，紧致湿暖。从未被触碰的禁忌被男人的手指撑开，哈利瞪大了眼睛，泛红的眼角激出眼泪。  
“不…不要~”带着哭腔的声音，充满了恐惧。  
德拉科抽回了手指，将带出的液体涂抹在男人下体的头部，与那铃口溢出的透明液体混在一起，安抚的搓弄。  
“你真美~宝贝。”德拉科将男人圈在怀里，吻着额间轻声哄着。  
并不是嫌恶而是赞美的话语如甘露般滋养了哈利的心，他紧紧攥着男人的衣襟，哭着在他手里射了出来。  
哈利看着金发男人伸舌舔了舔沾满精液的手掌，情色的画面让他撇开脸，那人凑上来在他脸颊亲了一口，低笑道：“果然和你一样甜。”  
这个男人！哈利臊的挣扎了一下，却因为男人的动作僵硬了身体。沾着精液的手指摸上后面的穴口。哈利知道自己躲不掉了，闭上眼放软了身子。  
男子之间的情事是用后穴承欢，哈利这副身体却一直将自己视为男子，那他们的第一次自然是用后面，德拉科想着便摸上那紧致的后穴，哈利的身体忽然僵硬，他心疼的想出声安抚，可那人却闭上眼睛软了身体放松的躺进他怀里。爱人默许邀欢的姿态让马贼头子狂喜，吻上黑发男人的唇，手指轻柔的在穴口周围挤压按摩，待肌肉松软下来，借着精液的润滑插进了一指，后面本不是交合之处，异物的闯入让哈利再次绷紧身体闷哼出声，德拉科舔着男人的唇齿安抚，慢慢抽动那一根手指，当怀里人的身体适应时，他含住那人的舌头猛地绞弄，再加了一根手指，当哈利的五感逐渐被马贼头子霸道的吻剥夺的时候，身体里已经容纳了三根手指。德拉科终于放开男人微肿的红唇，撤出手指掏出胯间早就红热坚硬的肉棒对着扩张充分的穴口挤了进去。  
沙漠男人的尺寸大的夸张，根本不是三根指头能比的，黑发男人一声尖叫疼得白了脸，眼泪瞬间沾湿了枕头。该死的，太紧了！即使尽根没入但狭窄的肠壁绞着阴茎，疼得德拉科皱着眉，他俯下身去舔着男人眼角的泪，一只手握住被疼软的肉棒，哑着嗓子哄道：“宝贝~乖，放松，放松~和我一起……”安抚的话语一直在耳边，哈利睁开水汪汪的绿眼睛，看到男人极力的忍耐和眼底温柔，他伸出胳膊环上男人的脖子，努力的呼吸放软身体。德拉科将手指插入黑发里，嘴唇亲过身下人的眼睛，鼻尖，最后吻着双唇开始慢慢的抽动。  
被填满侵占的快感激发药性逐渐取代痛感，哈利像一颗水草用力抱着男人的肩膀随他操弄的动作摆动着腰肢。金发男人抽插的速度和力度也逐渐加快加大，巨大的阳具全部抽出再猛地全部插入顶到最深处，突如其来的巨大快感如潮水淹没了哈利，他几乎失声只能长大嘴巴用力呼吸着。  
马贼头子的持久力好的惊人，哈利射了三次还被摆弄成各种姿势操得哭着求饶，男人才终于射在了他里面。射完的阴茎并没有立刻软下去，缓缓地抽插着，高潮过后的身体格外敏感，哈利难耐的摆着臀收缩肠道想把那恼人的物什赶出去。  
德拉科因为哈利的动作眯了眼睛，已经被操松的后穴又紧紧的挤着肉棒，想要把它轰出去却  
似不舍的挽留它。哈利感到后面含着的物体又变硬变大，睁大了绿眼睛，想要开口求饶，可  
是那人却抽出了驰骋的凶器，刚要松一口气的黑发男人被翻了个身，跪趴在床上。后臀被抬高，双腿分开，无法闭合的穴口含着白花花的精液，哈利局促地想夹紧双腿，被男人钳住双腿，夹不住的精液滴落，下体一片狼藉。  
即使背对着，男人的观赏的视线还是让哈利红了身体，他局促的将脸埋进枕头，“德…德拉科…”他唤着，想让男人放过他。  
枕头里闷闷软软的声音叫着他的名字，马贼头子俯下身，亲吻光洁漂亮的脊背，显然不会轻易放过黑发男人。  
德拉科将男人试图并拢的腿分开，低头凑过去，鼻尖是男性麝香混杂着精液的腥气，前面的窄缝也因为刚才的情事而微微开合着，不断地流着小股的液体，周围一片泥泞。他吻上那处，伸出舌头轻舔，一股甜骚味。德拉科轻笑着，舌头钻入缝中。  
“别~啊…”想要阻止的话语刚出口就变了调，被认同和疼惜的满足感让哈利无法拒绝。  
本就情动湿滑的前穴并不需要什么扩张准备，舔饱喝足了骚水的马贼头子将黑发男人翻过来，看着那双水蒙蒙的漂亮绿眼睛，与男人十指相扣，将阴茎抵在花穴口，说道：“我爱你。”然后冲了进去。  
被撕裂的痛苦让哈利尖叫，压着嗓子哭着叫着德拉科的名字，马贼头子看到二人相连的地方渗出血，心疼的将男人抱紧，不断地亲吻安抚。前穴不似后面太过紧致磨人，温暖柔和的包裹着男人的性器，破处的疼痛之后，便是噬人的高潮。  
终于疯完的马贼头子在前面也射了精，已经脱力的哈利枕着他的胳膊昏睡了过去。德拉科吩咐人备好热水，看着皱皱巴巴床单上的精斑和血迹，满足的咧着嘴让人收好放去藏宝室。  
德拉科伸手将黑发男人抱进浴桶清理身体，男人的脸上还挂着泪痕，他一寸寸吻去，清理完后面，抚到前面的还无法闭合的小穴，这样的身体，难怪会被H国那群老东西送来当质子，还有之前的腿伤，想来哈利之前的日子是极不好过的，马贼头子的眼里满是疼惜，在男人发间落下一个吻。  
哈利是半夜被人摇着胳膊轻声唤醒的，烛光摇曳，他看到眼前的红发男子，欣喜惊呼：“罗恩！”随即被那人捂住了嘴巴。  
“殿下，其他人都死了，我侥幸逃生来迟了，这就带您走。”  
“……”哈利不知怎样开口已经与那马贼头子有了肌肤之亲。  
“殿下莫怕！我这就解决了着贼人！”罗恩看主人犹豫以为他畏惧贼人，便抄起匕首向马贼头子刺去。  
“不！”哈利尖叫，扑身要去挡刀，却因腰间和下体的一阵酸疼而跌在一个温暖的怀抱。  
德拉科冷着脸一手攥着罗恩拿匕首的手腕，用力，匕首掉在地上发出哐当声响，红发男人被丢了出去。  
“伤着了嘛？”德拉科将哈利圈在怀里，将手掌贴在男人腰间按摩着。  
“没有。”黑发男人因惊吓而苍白的脸因为腰间传来的温度而染上红晕，隔了很久他才继续开口，“我会留在这里…陪你…请不要伤害罗恩，他是我唯一的朋友。”  
“哼！”马贼头子不爽的撇撇嘴，“你注定是我的压寨夫人！哪都逃不掉的！不许为别的男人说话！”  
“好。”哈利轻笑，伸手环上德拉科的腰际，靠在男人的胸口。

听墙角的马贼小弟们把帐篷门口晕过去的红发倒霉蛋拖走，盘算吉日等着喝喜酒。


End file.
